


Until The End, St Trinian's

by Lady_Anon_x



Category: Kingsman (Movies), St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eggsy is 18, Eggsy wears lace panties, M/M, Politician Harry, Slow Burn, Smoking, St.Trinians, Student Eggsy Unwin, Tags May Change, Teen Eggsy, for now..., only slightly, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: Eggsy is head boy at St. Trinians's, he, new girl Roxy Mortan and the rest of the girls must find a way to stop the Department of Education's Harry Hart from closing their school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy's uniform: Tight Black school trousers, suspenders hanging down., white shirt half unbuttoned and untucked, sleeves rolled up, black waistcoat where his head boy badge is pinned, his black and white tie undone around his neck, winged trainers and his usual black snap back. 
> 
> After my Nanny McPhee AU, I feel like I'm just going to make a lot of Kingsman AU's.  
> Hope you enjoy it x

Eggsy is up on the roof of the school lying on the big sofa, being head boy has it’s perks you know. Two free periods because he has “head boy duties” Meaning he gets to go to the roof and have a cigarette and a nap.   
He gets rudely interrupted by the sound of a car coming up the drive, he gets up and looks over the wall. He sees a Rolls Royce pull up outside the schools front door. An older man gets out and Eggsy assumes that's his daughter. She's blonde, has her hair in a plait going down her back and she's wearing the uniform so proper, Eggsy can't remember the last time he saw it that way. Eggsy grins and pops a piece of apple bubblegum into his mouth. He makes his way back into the school smiling. He sees a girl running down the hall, “Oi, Shelly!” the girl turns around, “Yes, Eggsy?” “There's a new girl, spread the word.” the girl makes a toothy grin then runs away.

Eggsy saunters through the hallway blowing bubbles with his gum. He looks around the corner and notices the girl just standing there,  _terrible idea_. He looks at is watch and smirks.  
The bell rings and the girl instantly gets crushed by the sudden mob of running and screaming school children. The girl is pushed around in the crowd and as soon as they were there the crowd is gone again and the girl is suddenly looking right at him. He doesn’t move from his spot, “Ya know, your ol' man’s Roller looks like it’s seen better days.”

The girl looks at him with a look of slight disdain, she puts her nose in the air, “No. It’s a classic. Daddy’s an expert on the  _finer_  things. He has an art gallery in Mayfair.” 

Eggsy notices the message in her tone and tries his best not to snort.

“I’m Roxy. Miss Mortan's niece.” 

Eggsy hums as he moves off the wall, walking towards her. He looks down at her bags, one slightly ripped and the other on the stairs and her school hat at her feet, he looks up and smiles sarcastically. “I’ll 'ave someone come fetch ya bags.”

Roxy squares her shoulders to try and match his tall frame, “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.” 

“Eggsy Unwin.”

“Eggy?” she questions, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Na. Eggsy. I’m head boy.”

Roxy looks him up and down. “Really?”

He raises one eyebrow, slightly blocked from his cap. He points to the badge on his waistcoat then walks past her, sauntering back up the stairs. “Welcome ta St. Trinian’s.” He calls back to her, leaving Roxy to stare at his back.

  
oOo

  
Eggsy brings Roxy to the door of the dorm room, “You go ahead, I'll be two secs.” He saunters around the corner and waits 2 minutes before going through the door. He walks in to see Roxy in the jaws of Taylor. “You sayin I nicked ya bed, is that what ya sayin? Cuz if that's what ya sayin I'll give ya a slap.” He walks up and gently pushes Roxy forward, “Oi. Knock it off, Taylor. Go paint your nails or somefin.” He puts his hand on Roxy's back and guides her forward. “The chavs are a bit touchy at the moment.”

“Oi! You callin' me a chav?!” Eggsy turns and winks at her then keeps walking.

He points to a group that have hammocks set up, lots of plants and dream catchers. Roxy looks at him in horror, “If you're into inspirational quotes and love trees, talk to The Ecos.”

He points to 3 girls all in lingerie and faux fur night gowns still wearing make-up and heels, surrounded by white and furry pillows, satin bed sheets, sheer curtains and drinking champagne. “Posh Totties, they run a chatline and all 'ave claimed to 'ave slept wif a member of the Royal Family.” Roxy doesn't speak and just nods in reply.  
The blonde curly haired one stood up, “Oh! Eggsy! We've just gotten those...  _things_ that you ordered, shall I leave them on your bed.” She winks at him and licks her lips. Eggsy laughs, “No thanks darlin'. I'll get it on my way past.” He kisses her cheek then pushes Roxy onwards.

Next Eggsy pushes Roxy towards a group of girls surrounded by computers and up to their ears in paper and calculators. “Need to do dealings on the market? Talk to the Geeks.”

Finally Roxy pipes up, “What about this lot? Are they asleep already?” They've entered the darkest part of the dorm, blackout curtains hanging from each bed, piercings, dark make-up and candles everywhere. “Goths.” Roxy says with a slight disgust.

One of the girls sits up, “We're not Goths, we're Emos.”

They enter the end of the blackout and are in the light again, Roxy turns to Eggsy “What are Emos?” Eggsy smiles, “Emotionally unstable.”

Roxy looks around curiously, “Where do you sleep then?” Eggsy jerks is head back, “Back that way, behind the curtain.” “You're allowed to sleep in a room with girls?” Eggsy smiles in reply. “Long story but no one has a problem wif it, if it makes ya uncomfortable I can move.” Roxy shakes her head.

Lastly there are a bunch of screaming girls, “First years.” Two identical girls spin around on a chair in sunglasses and petting stuffed cats.  
Eggsy then points to a plain bed just in front of the first years, “and this is you.” Roxy sets her bags on the ground and then looks over to the first years exchanging money and placing bets on a black board, she turns to Eggsy, “What are they betting on?” Eggsy smirks, “How long you'll last.” As soon as Roxy sits down she gets covered in goo and a box of feathers dropped on her head.

Eggsy can't help but burst out laughing. “Just so you know, Showers are through those double doors and around the corner.” Roxy huffs and heads towards the showers.

5 minutes after she leaves, one of the Geeks speaks up, “Alright girls, we're live on YouTube.” Molly has a stream set up and everyone crowds around the screen to see Roxy on the cameras in the shower. They watch as a group of girls grab her clothes and the towels out of the room. The girls then turn the hot water off and Roxy screams as she is pelted by cold water, her screech makes everyone giggle. Roxy gets out and tries to find all of her stuff but nothing is there. Eggsy hums, “Now we'll see what she's made of.”

Next thing, Roxy is running through the school, naked, trying to get back to the dorms. All the girls and Eggsy are laughing uncontrollably. Roxy ends up slipping on water and flies through the corridor and crashes face first into the door.  
Eggsy and the girls all groan, “Oooh, that's got to hurt.” Taylor says.  
  


oOo  
  


Eggsy is lying on the sofa set up on the roof. He takes a puff of his cigarette and slowly blows out the smoke. He thinks about the new girl and how she's coped so far, not impressed by everyone's antics. Eggsy smiled as he thought about how she didn't unpack and just got straight into bed.

He was about to spark up another cigarette when one of the first year girls game upstairs, “Eggsy?” He sat up and put his cigarette away, “Yes, darlin?” “Merlin says he wants a word.” Eggsy sighed and stood up to stretch. “Ugh, coming now.”

He makes his way through the empty school to the garages. This is the place where the girls make their business. Merlin is the Scottish I.T teacher, he knows how to get the girls' products onto the market. He's set the girls up with... dodgy vodka, if he's honest and he helped the Posh Totties set up their chatline.

He stands at the door frame unnoticed, “You wanted a word, Merlin?” Merlin shoos away the Emos and stands beside Eggsy, “Aye, lad, I was wonderin could ye 'ave a word with the Maths Department.” Eggsy nodded, “What's the problem?” “Well, the lasses are keen to place a bet, but they're not as forthcoming when it comes to squarin it with the bookies, if you get my drift.”

Eggsy hums, “Teachers, keeping them in line is a full-time occupation.”

“Thank you, lad.” Eggsy begins to walk away, “Oh and Eggsy?”

Eggsy stops walking but doesn't say anything.

“I have those glasses we've been talking about.”

Eggsy spins around smiling, “Ya serious?! Brill bruv, lemme see 'em!” Merlin takes out a glasses box and gives them to Eggsy. He opens the box to find sleek black frames, he takes them out and puts them on. He looks at himself in the mirror, “Sick!” “Blink 3 times, Eggsy.” Eggsy does and instantly gets the security cameras for the school and different menus for people to call, message and the option to start recording from the lenses. “These. Are. Amazin! Well done, bruv!” Merlin sighs, “I've asked ye not to call me 'bruv' multiple times, lad.” “When you don't call me 'lad' I'll not call you 'bruv'  _bruv._ ”

Eggsy takes off the glasses and puts them back into the box, “They're only the prototype but I'm almost there. I'll have them ready soon. I just need to fix the communication part and they'll be ready.” Eggsy gives Merlin the box, “Job well done, mate.” Merlin groans and Eggsy saunters away laughing.  
  


oOo  
  


_The Dept. of Education in London._   
  


A man, in an impeccable black suit, white shirt, red tie, with a  _very_ posh English accent, walks into the meeting room, “Good morning everyone.”

Everyone in the room stands, “Good morning, Mr Hart.”

“Please, sit.”

He walks forward and pours himself a glass of water, “Now as you all know too well, our nation's schools have been blighted by the false kindess of namby-pamby, touchy-feely policies for far too long. Badly behaved children and teenagers don't need an arm around the shoulder, they need a good kick up the arse.”

Mr Hart's PA looks up from his note-pad, “May we say “shot in the arm,” sir? For the tabloids?” Mr Hart saunters to the big window looking over London Bridge, “Well, say whatever you need to say, Peter. The important thing is not what we say, but is what we do.”

He turns his back to the room, “This is why I intend to start with the worst schools in the country.”

An older man in the boardroom speaks up, “But that would mean St. Trinian's, sir.”

From hearing the name, a man in his late 20's began shaking trying to get a glass of water. Mr Hart looks to the woman beside him and points to him with his glass holding hand. “What's the matter with him?”

The girl turns, “5 years ago he went to... that place, undercover. He's suffered severe and recurrent trauma ever since.”

Mr Hart smirks, “ _Really_ , from a bunch of naughty schoolgirls?”

The younger man shakes his head, “You wouldn't know man, you weren't there.”

Mr Hart walks through the boardroom to face them all again, “When I overhauled the prison service I began tackling the most fractious, lawless and feared institutions around. Once I dealt with those, the others simply fell into place. I plant to take the same approach with St. Trinian's.”

“Be afraid sir, be very afraid.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy meets Minister Harry Hart for the first time.

Eggsy is leaning against the fountain on the school grounds. There's a big hockey match today involving Cheltenham Ladies College, our biggest rivals. The girls will be arriving any minute and Eggsy, as Head Boy, must welcome them.  
After they've been given a warm St. Trinian's, welcome that is.

A black sleek car enters the driveway that Eggsy doesn't recognise, he pushes off the fountain and heads towards the car with his head down so they can't see his face, he walks up the stone steps that lead to the front doors of the school and leans against the building.  
The driver gets out first and then opens the car door on Eggsy's side and Eggsy almost has a heart attack for a tall, dark hair and handsome man in a suit gracefully exits the car. _'Damn.'_ Eggsy thinks as he openly stares at this sex on legs of a man. He's in a black suit, sky blue tie and white shirt and looking at how his brown curly hair moves in the wind just makes Eggsy wants to do the most unspeakable things to him.

He's snapped back to reality as the bus pulls up into the drive. Eggsy can't even see through the windows as there is paint all over it. _'Welcome to St. Trinian's'_ he smirks to himself. The mysterious man, who had just opened a newspaper on the cars hood, looked over his shoulder and promptly folded the newspaper and sighed as he slammed it onto the car. Eggsy looks on as the girls quickly file out of the bus.

“Daddy!”  
' _Nooo...'_

The girl at the front, known personally to Eggsy and some of the girls as 'Rabid Rachel', gets out of the bus as Mr Sex-on-Legs walks over to her, “Hello, darling.”

_'Nooo! That's so not fair! Sex-on-Legs is so **not** Rabid Rachel's dad!'_

“Daddy, look! They're bloody animals!” She then shouts, “ANIMALS! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!” With her teeth bared like some rabid wolf. Eggsy nearly laughs at the sight.  
Mr Sex-on-Legs wraps an arm around her, “Please, calm yourself darling, try to remember what your behavioural therapist said. Alright, run along now, darling. ”

The Headmistress, Miss Bagstock, doesn't look too pleased either, mission successful then, Eggsy grinned.

“We've entered bedlam. The very gates of hell! Mr Hart I don't understand why you nor your department didn't close this place down years ago.”

Mr Sex-on-Legs shakes his head, “Because, Miss Bagstock, they can change. And they will.”

_'Kind of you to think so.'_

Miss Bagstock lets out a laugh, “Not this lot, You'd understand if you met their headmistress. Between you and I, she's worse than the children. A Miss Mortan.”  
As soon as the words had been spoken Miss Mortan came out of the open door to the building, “Ah, there you are my boy. Come, we must meet our guests.” Eggsy nodded and took off his hat, he wants to make a good impression... for the first time ever... He fixes up his hair and then holds his arm out for Miss Mortan as they make their way down the steps.  
Miss Mortan greeted Miss Bagstock first, “Ah, Miss Bagstock, I thought I heard your girlish laughter hit me like a brick.” Miss Bagstock sneers, “Miss Mortan, I don't expect you've met our new Minister of Education. This is Mister-”

“Harry Hart.” Miss Mortan whispers.

_'Lovely to put a name to a face. Helllooooo Harry.'_

“Camilla.” Harry replies.

Miss Bagstock looks confused, “So you have met?”

“University. Harry, another time.”

“Another country.”

Eggsy politely clears his throat. Miss Mortan laughs, “Oh, how rude of me, this is my head boy, Eggsy Unwin.” She pushes Eggsy forward slightly. He puts his hand out for Miss Bagstock who quickly takes it and then lets go again. He also puts his hand out for Mr Hart, who takes it in a warm, hard but gentle shake. “ _'Oh wow, I love this, I am so never washing my hand again. This man's hand is perfect and he will definitely think about it later when he'_ “Eggsy Unwin?” Eggsy nods, _'Great, he's gonna be a right ponce about me name.'_ “Any relation to Lee Unwin by any chance?” “Yes sir, my dad.” Mr Hart's eyes widen slightly before he looks down and realizes their hands are still clasped together and he lets go. He clears his throat awkwardly, “A good man.” Eggsy smiles, “Thank you, sir.” Eggsy tilts is head to the side and gives Mr Hart a cheeky grin.

Miss Mortan gives Eggsy a curious look before breaking the tension, “Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure?” They all begin walking over to the pitch and Miss Bagstock leaves so it is just the three of them. “I've heard that your school is a hotbed of anarchy, ill-discipline and your academic results are a disaster. So, I am here to help.”  
Miss Mortan Laughs, “How lovely. I do have some shelves that need putting up and the kitchens need a good scrub.”  
Mr Hart wastes no time jumping on that, “Unsanitary catering facilities. I'll add that to the list.” Mr Hart replied with a slight laugh in his voice.

Eggsy stepped in front, “Must be getting' on, need to see the team before it starts.” Mr Hart just raised an eyebrow, “I can't play obviously,” Eggsy chuckles, “I help coach the team.” Mr Hart smiles, “Very well done. Lovely meeting you, Eggsy.” Eggsy winks back, “You too, Mr Hart.”

He runs over to where the team are warming up, “Guys, serious gossip. Don't all look at once, but do you all see that incredibly edible man standing beside Miss Mortan.” The girls subtly turn around and all nod, “That. Is Rabid Rachel's dad!” The other girls gasp, “There is no way a man like that produced her.” Andrea piped up. Roxy looked confused, “Rabid Rachel?” Eggsy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hip flask, “Blondie, fringe, absolute mental case.” Roxy's eyes widen “Verity Hart! She is a total psycho, the important thing is not to provoke her.”  
Just then all the St Trinian's girls started chanting 'Who Let the Dogs Out?' as Cheltenham ran out. Roxy sent a horrified look to Eggsy who was dancing slightly as he put his hip flask away.

As both teams began warming up they heard one of the Cheltenham girls speak up, “Girls! Look who it is.” Rabid Rachel/Verity 'Your crush is my dad' Hart laughed as she looked at Roxy. “It's Roxy Spotsy.” The rest of the Cheltenham girls laughed. Taylor walked forward to Roxy, “What's 'at all about?” Roxy fiddled with her hockey stick, “I used to have really bad acne and my face was really red and looked infected all the time.” Eggsy scrunched up his nose, “Nice.”

As Eggsy walks past the refreshment table, he stumbles and splashes an entire jug of juice down his front. “Ah, sh-ugar!” He grabs a pile of napkins and tries to help some of the damage, now he felt sticky and gross. He walked across the courtyard of the school and was going up to the Head Boys room to change.

What Eggsy did not know was that Harry Hart had been snooping through the school and had been coming down the opposite corridor and got panicked by the sound of Eggsy's grumbling so he hid in the nearest room, which was Eggsy's well decorated Head Boys room.

The room had blue carpet, white walls, grey velvet armchairs, it had 3 large mirrors and a pole that ran from one side of the room to the other which was where he hung up all his clothes and a lovely chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Harry ducked in behind the large clothes hangers and hid in the space in front of the mirror.

Eggsy grumbled into the room and closed the door behind him, he kicked off his trainers, “Stupid bloody table.” Eggsy quickly unhooked his suspenders, next was his belt and then he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down.

Harry looked through the gaps in the clothes to see that it was the young man he met from earlier, Mr Eggsy Unwin. Harry felt that now that he was looking at the boy he was just not able to look away and he certainly got an eyeful when Eggsy pulled down his trousers to reveal sky blue lace panties. Harry's mouth fell open.

Eggsy quickly grabbed another pair of trousers and pulled them on, he quickly fixed himself up and grabbed his other trousers, Harry saw him pull out a packet of bubblegum, a packet of cigarettes and a hip flask.

This boy certainly bends the rules.

He watches as Eggsy takes a quick drink, puts the flask into his back pocket and leaves the room,

Harry gives it two minutes before he leaves the room and makes his way back outside of the school. He comes up to the fountain at the side of the school and spots Eggsy smoking on the wall of the fountain. Eggsy quickly tries to dump the cigarette before Harry can see it. “Don't stop on my account.” Harry says as he sits on the wall and pulls out his own packet. Eggsy grins, “Minister! Are you smoking?!” Harry laughs and lights his cigarette, “I won't tell if you don't. May I borrow your lighter, dear boy?” Eggsy nods and gives Harry his green lighter which has ' **EGGSY** ' written on it. He takes another puff and turns to Harry, “Ya know for a man who wants to close ma school, you don't seem too bad.” Harry shrugs, “I'm merely trying to help you all get a better education, not berate you for smoking. Well except if you're underage.” Eggsy grins, “Nah, Am 18, legal for everything.” He sends a cheeky wink to Harry and then struts towards the pitch, Harry barely notices something flying at his face until the last moment, he catches it easily and looks at the same green lighter. “Something to remember me by.” Eggsy shouts then jogs off leaving Harry staring after him, wondering what in the name of GOD did he just get himself into.

As Eggsy makes his way back to the pitch he sees that an ambulance is parked and quickly runs over to Miss Mortan. "What 'appened?!" Miss Mortan smiled and bent down to whisper in Eggsy's ear, "We won." Eggsy turned to see Mr Hart walking towards them, "Quite an exotic establishment you have here, Miss Mortan." Miss Mortan laughs and turns to Eggsy, "What a lovely thing to say."  
Eggsy moves out of the way as paramedics come through with Rabid Hart on a stretcher and neckbrace. Mr Hart's eyes widen, "Goodness, Verity! What have they done to you." All that comes out of her mouth are mumbles and Eggsy tries not to laugh, "Indeed, dear girl, the better team did win. Get well soon." Miss Mortan then makes a quick escape, leaving Eggsy standing at the door. "I guess the girls played a little rough." Mr Hart gets up to the door of the abulance, "Oh, we can all play rough, Eggsy."  
Eggsy grins and puts his hand on the door, "Maybe, we'll be seeing a little more of one another." He begins to shut the door but not before Mr Hart stops him, "I'll make sure of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy groans as he wakes up the next morning, everyone stayed up late last night celebrating. He may have had a few too many vodkas but hey ho, everyone needs a night off. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry Hart all night! He's even now dreaming about the man. He groans and purposely rolls to the side and off his bed, he stares at the ceiling for a while, contemplating his life. Then he gets up, still half dressed in his uniform, shirt unbuttoned and trousers on, grabs his clean clothes then heads to the showers.

Eggsy comes back into the dorm topless, in his jogger bottoms and a towel around his neck, occasionally rubbing at his hair.

Molly pokes her head around the corner, “Eggsy, we've got a situation.” He walks over to Molly and crouches beside her. “Wha's up?” She turns the laptop towards Eggsy and he notices a man in a suit and briefcase sitting amongst the bomb-site of the front office. “Who's the geezer?” Molly shrugs and turns up the volume and the conversation filters through the speakers.

“ _You owe the bank over 500,000.”_

“ _Aren't you lucky? Christmas bonuses all round, I expect.”_

“ _Because of your decision to ignore our six previous final demands,”_

“ _I am forced to serve you with this foreclosure notice.”_  
_“_ _I don't answer to you, I answer to my girls._ _Girls who find shelter in no other schools.”_

“ _A bunch of delinquents and playground terrorists.”_

“ _One man's terrorist is another woman's freedom fighter, Mr...Bank Manager.”_

“ _You have four weeks to repay the outstanding balance...or this school... is declared officially bankrupt.”_

“Houston, we have a problem.” Molly closes the laptop and turns to Eggsy. Eggsy just hums in response and then walks back to his bed. He quickly dresses and checks his watch, everyone is going to be in the break room, so he quickly heads through the school and opens the door. The first years are screaming and everyone is chatting at once.

“Oi! Quiet you lot!” he shouts but no one pays any attention, so he puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles.

The room goes quiet, everyone is now looking at Eggsy.

Eggsy doesn't bet around the bush so he comes straight out and says it “St. Trinian's is closing down.”

Suddenly everyone begins jumping, screaming, hugging, _celebrating_.

“We're facin the biggest problem of our lives an you're all actin like bloody children. If this place closes down, we have to go to other schools.” Eggsy stands up onto the table and shouts. “And by that I mean _normal_ _schools_!”

The room goes deathly quiet again before everyone makes gasps and comments of outrage.

Eggsy fidgets with the cap on his head. “Exactly. So take this seriously.” he turns on his heel and storms out of the room.

oOo

Eggsy walks down to the I.T department agitated. “A'right, Merlin?” Merlin looks up from his computers and smiles warmly. “Ah, Eggsy lad. What brings you down here?” Eggsy just sighs and leans against the table, “You ever like someone your not supposed to?” Merlin moves his chair back from the table, “Pardon?” Eggsy waves his hands trying to word his sentence, “I mean when you were younger, did you ever like someone who was...older...?” Merlin rested his elbows on the table, “What's this about, lad?”

Before Eggsy could reply he sees a familiar Rolls Royce drive towards the school. “Don' matter, Merlin. Forget it.” “Eggsy!” Merlin calls after him but Eggsy is already climbing the stairs. He finds most of the senior girls in the break room, “Office cam, now. Taylor, if you see Roxy. Get 'er in 'ere.”

The first years quickly get J.B, Miss Mortan's pug and turn on the camera in his collar and then place him quietly into the office.

The senior girls gather around the screen with Eggsy; Roxy, Taylor, Molly, Chelsea, Chloe, Peaches, Celia and Andrea.

“ _If we move fast, sell the place now, we can repay the debts and... well... split the profits.”_

“ _Sell?! This is my school Percy!”_

Molly turns around to Roxy, “Looks like your old man is selling us down the river.” Roxy shakes her head, “No. Daddy would never do anything like that.” Eggsy rolls his eyes from behind her, he can't believe she still trusts her _precious_ _daddy_.

“ _What about my girls? What will happen to Eggsy, he has no home?!_ ”

“ _Oh, Camilla, stop the saint act, it's me you're talking to.”_

“ _What about Roxy?”_

“ _I don't know what to make of that girl. Bit of a drip if you ask me. I sometimes wonder if she's actually mine.”_

Eggsy looks to Roxy, “Still a daddies girl, eh?” Eggsy sees the poor girl is about to cry. It's hard seeing your folks' true colours, he would know.  
Eggsy shakes his head, “There's no use relying on the grown-ups. We need to sort this out ourselves.”

Eggsy walks out and makes his way down to Merlin's classroom. If there's one person who knows how to help, it'll be him. He chews a new piece of bubblegum and walks into the classroom.

“Ever heard of knocking lad?”

“Only when I'm casing a joint to rob.” Eggsy winks and sits down in front of Merlin on his desk. Merlin clasps his hands a leans forward. “What can I do for you?” Eggsy takes a deep breath.

“As you may know, St Trinian's is up shit creek with no paddle.”

“How do you know about this?”

“That's not important. Now wha' is important is that I quite like my home the way it is. I don' got nowhere else to go. No offence but you grown-ups don' seem to be doin much to stop it. So. I need your help.”

“What did you have in mind?” Merlin lifts his mug to take a drink.

“We need to get our hands on half a mill.”

Merlin chokes on the tea and has to bang his chest a couple of times. “Eggsy. There's no way we can just get that kind of money. Even with my... skills. The best I can do is £200,000.”

Eggsy doesn't look too bothered, “We have four weeks. Merlin please.”

The bell rings interrupting their conversation, “I'll see what I can do lad.”

oOo

All the girls pile into Merlin's classroom and he writes a list of 10 on the board.  
“Now, the subject of today's lesson, is crime.” The girls all give out excited mumbles.

“Excellent, now girls and boy, for every _need_ there is a _misdeed_. And our need is, in this case, to get our hands on half a million pounds.” He points to the blackboard, “Now, who's got ideas.”

A lot of hands go up instantly, Eggsy smiles, _'brilliant',_

“You.” Merlin points to Taylor.

“What about extortion?”

Merlin smiles and writes extortion on the board, “Excellent! Now I know a lot of people think the “Give me yo money or else,” is a bit old but it's a _classic_. Good work. Next.”

“Yes, Celia?”

“Confidence trickery?”

“Yes! Now for you little lassies, that is, basically, telling a lot of lies to steal someone's money. Next.”

“Kidnapping, Merlin?”

“Now we're talking big money! That is more like it!”

He points to one of the emos, Andrea, “Yes.”

“So, we take a rich man's wife...”

“Brilliant!”

“... cut off her ear...and then send it to him special delivery. And then... we just keep chopping...bits of her off...until he pays the ransom.”

Eggsy turns around and looks to Andrea in absolute horror. Merlin looks suddenly uncomfortable... “Um...no...that's a bit too evil. You should definitely see a counsellor.” He looks to Eggsy, “Don't leave her on her own.”

Eggsy cries laughing.

“Come on girls! If we don't think big, we're never going to get the dough we need. Yes twinnies? _”_

“Theft?” Merlin grins, “Theft! That is more like it! Now what we going to steal?”

“Bank of England?” “Big too big, lassies.” “Woolworths!” “Too small. Just sweets. Come on girls!”

Eggsy glanced around the room and his eyes landed on a poster. Instantly it was like a light bulb went off inside his head. He put his hand up.

“Yes, Eggsy?”

Eggsy points to the poster of the painting of the Girl with the Pearl Earring. “Wha' about that.”

The Posh Totties all gasp, “Oh. My. God.” they say simultaneously. “You want to steal Scarlett Johansson?!”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, “You are so blonde, Chelsea. That there is one of the most valuable paintins in the world. And it's 'ere right now, in the National Gallery.” He makes his way to the front of the classroom, “We steal it and then we fence it. You could flog it for us Merlin, can't ya?”

Merlin clears his throat, “Um... well Eggsy... it's a but out of my league.” Eggsy steals the chalk out of his hand. “Number 5. The Heist.” he writes on the board.

“Girls, I think it's time we organised a little school trip.”

oOo

“Alright, Eggsy, the glasses are good to go. Just press the side there and they will begin recording.” Eggsy fixes the glasses onto his face. “You're the guv, bruv.”

As soon as they arrive at the National Gallery Molly splits up the first years into groups to case the whole place.  
“Chelsea, go and use some persuasion on that guard over there, find out as much as you can.” The rest of the Seniors and the twins stay with Eggsy as he makes sure to look at everything so the glasses pick it up. He notices 4 visible cameras so far, 6 guards, 4 stationed and 2 roaming. They go through a set of doors then looks around the corner.

“Oi.” he gets the group over to him, “Bingo.”

Chelsea walks around the corner followed by a dishevelled young guard. “Ciao-ciao.” Eggsy whispers, “So..”  
“Okay. They've got 28 CCTV cameras on separate circuits. Four shifts of 12 armed guards patrol the galleries 24 hours a day. Pressure alarms, invisible random lasers, and hydraulically-operated reinforced steel shutters.”  
“Fu-Bloody 'ell.” He turns to the twins, “Well?”

“We're talking Mission: Impossible.”

“So that's a no?”

“If Tom Cruise can do it, so can we.” They high-five each other.

“Yea... but the real problem 'ere is 'ow do we get in the buildin in the first place. We need some kind of cover.” He looks around. “Any bright ideas.” The girls all look completely clueless.

_'Bollocks'_

Eggsy shoulders sag as they walk back to the main hall, Molly turns to them, “So? Are we good?” Eggsy is about to shake his head when the new English teacher says something to Roxy and Celia.

“It's a shame none of you want to give School Challenge a shot. It would be so much fun, I only mentioned it because the final takes place right here.”

Alarm bells begin blaring in Eggsy's mind. “What did ya say?” he shouts to her.

She jerks her head towards the doors, “The final will be televised here. In the Grand Hall.”

Eggsy turns and grins to the group.

“Aces!”

oOo

As Eggsy helped to gather all the girls from the gallery he turned a corner and saw a very familiar and godlike man. Eggsy broke into a smile and quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking, the coast was clear so he sauntered over to the man.

“Oi oi 'arry! I'm going to think you're following me, bruv.”

Harry startles and turns but his face slightly relaxes when he realises who it is. “Ah, Eggsy. How what a surprise.” He extends his hand and Eggsy takes it, and almost melts in the process.

“How's your daughter?” Eggsy puts on a cheeky smile, “Just fine thank you, Eggsy. What brings you to the National Gallery?” the boy shrugs, “School trip.” Harry nods, “Ah, educating yourself in the arts?” Eggsy laughs, “Errr...sure. Mostly just wanted ta see tha' bird wif the earring.” Harry nods extending his arm to escort Eggsy to the painting, “Ah yes, Vermeer's Meisje met de parel.” Eggsy almost faints right then and there, “You know Dutch?” Harry hums, “I dabble.”

They stand in front of the painting, admiring it together, “No one knows precisely when it was painted, it was never dated. They estimate around the 1660's.” Eggsy turns his head to Harry, “A politician and an art major? How very interesting, Minister.” Harry smiles and keeps looking at the painting.

“Quite beautiful ain't it?” Eggsy looks up through his lashes to stare at Harry, who has turned and is now reaching into Eggsy's soul through his eyes.

“Quite.”

“Eggsy!” Eggsy snapped his eyes away from Harry's and saw Roxy walking over to him, “Thought you had gotten lost, we need to go.” Eggsy moves away from Harry, “Duty calls.” He raises his right hand to salute and then blows Harry a kiss. “Later, 'arry.”

He links arms with Roxy, “Shall we then?” and they walk out of the Gallery arm in arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Roxy and Harry still to come, I promise.  
> Also come join me on my Tumblr at cepheus-hydra  
> Lots of Love,  
> Lady A.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy gathers everyone into the break room and turns over a blackboard to reveal his plans that he and Molly had spent all night working on.

“A'right, The location: Trafalgar Square, target: National Gallery.” He points his laser at the trailer, “This is where our trailer base will be an' the distance is 114 metres. Molly?”

Molly pulls up an animated video, “Okay, so here we are in one of the world's busiest squares, there's surveillance cameras on every wall and security at every turn we decided we're going to use the trailer as cover and take the sewers.”

Taylor gags, “Nasty. Wait, who's that?” she points to the animated girl on screen, “Ha-ha! Taylor.” Eggsy looks at her, “What?! Why me?” Eggsy looks across the room at a smirking Andrea, “I don' know wha you look so please abou', Andrea, you're comin too.” Both girls begin protesting at once but Eggsy is taking no nonsense.

“Drop the attitude, Taylor.”

“Okay, so when we get in the sewers we need to get through these iron gates, girls?” Eggsy looks to the twins who nod. “We have double chemistry tomorrow. We'll start on the explosives then.” they say simultaneously. He winks at them, “Good work, girls.”

Molly points to the projector and takes over again, “Once inside, you'll make your way through to the balcony, which overlooks the Grand Hall. Then you're going to take a zip wire over the audience... while the show is being recorded.”

Taylor stands up, “That thing's like 10 metres high!”, “113 actually. But don't worry after that, it's all Eggsy.” The screen shows the lasors and Chelsea gasps, “Invisible random lasers with pressure alarms that trigger hydraulically-operated steel shutters.” They all look to Eggsy and gasp.

“All sounds frightfully exciting, doesn't it?” Miss Mortan gets up from her seat in the back and looks to the twins, “As for the explosives girls, I'd go for RDX rather than Trinitrotoluene, there's nothing worse than rogue C4.”

“Yes, Miss.”

Eggsy shuts off the projector, “But all of this will be a complete waste of time unless we get the final.” Miss Mortan snorts, “Oh, God yea.” Eggsy nods, “So girls, how do you plan to get us there?”

Chelsea, Chloe and Peaches sit very pleased with themselves, “We've got it covered, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sees Roxy standing on the balcony staring through the window with all the first years, “Oi girls, jog on.” The girls leave giving them a perfect view of the three posh totties inside talking to a man, Merlin, and a woman, head to toe in pink and had very glossy hair. Roxy turns her head “So who-” Eggsy buts in, “JJ French, our last Head Girl and now turned PR guru. The girls' fashion counsellor basically.” Roxy laughs, “Oh, and who's that?” Eggsy smiles, “That's Merlin, tech genius, he's got new accessories for the girls to try out for School Challenge.” Roxy hums, “Speaking of Eggsy, how are you planning to get through those lasers?” Eggsy takes a cigarette out of his pocket,

“I'm a very flexible boy, Roxy.”

He runs into the twins down the steps, “Oi, girs! Come 'ere.” “Yea?” Eggsy crouches down, “A'right, so word is the answers to the first quiz is going to be in a locked drawer in this place, I've written down the room number and everything. Take pictures and bring them back to us.”

The girls take the sheet of paper and run away, “Got it!” they shout.

oOo

Eggsy decides not to go to the first show of School Challenge, He doesn't like sitting for a long period of time. Makes him nervous. So he decides to lie on the sofa in the almost empty break room, save a couple of other seniors, and watch it live on T.V. The next couple of weeks go by fairly quickly without a hitch... sort of...  
He's surprised the three girls weren't caught on the first one, the man hadn't even finished the question before they gave the correct answers.  
Then Celia put magic mushrooms in another teams tea and they were too high to even stand. No more needs to be said there.

Thirdly the three girls had obviously put their flirtatious nature to good use as the three boys of Eton were completely out of it.. Eggsy doesn't even want to know what the girls did to him.

Next thing the girls know is that they are in the final of School Challenge against none other than Cheltenham Ladies College, which means for Eggsy...

Harry will be there.

oOo

In the big posh office in London, Minister of Education Harry Hart has the room and that young man is still shaking each time he brings up St. Trinian's.

“Are you going to close it down, sir?”

Harry shakes his head, “No, they're more used to us alive.” The man lets out a whimper. “As things stand, ladies and gentlemen, they're are the perfect symbol of misguided youth. A beacon of ill-discipline in need of correction. I plan to make an example of the, break them down. They will conform. We just need the press to see what the problem is... and then we fix it.”

“It's time we straightened them out.”

oOo

Eggsy's just sitting over some more plans when Roxy comes around the corner, “Eggsy?” Eggsy looks up, “Yes?” She shuffles her feet for a moment then clears her throat, “I have an idea on how we can flog the painting.” Eggsy's eyes widen and he clears a space on his bed, “Step into my office.” She sits across the bed from him, “Shoot.” Roxy takes a deep breath, “Okay, so we need to find a way to sell the painting hush hush, now, there's no way we would be able to pull it off ourselves. So. I thought if we get Merlin to pretend to be an elusive art dealer, he can then sell the painting.” Eggsy grins, “Now we're talking! Do tell.”

“Okay, so there is this art dealer called Gerhard Von Strubel, and no one knows what he looks like, if we can get Merlin to pretend to be him and then go to my fathers art gallery, my father would do _anything_ to do business with him.” Eggsy laughs, “Oh, brilliant, Roxy!” Roxy shrugs, “I'll tell Merlin to meet you on the roof and tell him the idea.” Roxy winces, “Can't you do it?” Eggsy shakes his head and grabs a gym bag. “I can't, I have to practice for the lasers. You'll be fine, he'll do anything you say. Promise.”

Eggsy walks down through the school and looks outside the window at all the girls practising for the heist. It's almost like an army camp, girls marching, on mopeds, blowing up sheds, rappelling down the building.

He runs into the senior girls at the bottom of the stairs. “Oi oi, girls. Wha yous up to?” Molly smiles, “I just finished a fake laser obstacle course for you that randomizes on each go if you want to test it. Taylor and Andrea need to practice the zip wire anyway.” Eggsy nods, “Yea course.”

They head to the gym and get set up, the girls and Eggsy quickly change, they set up tape to get the correct measurements of the Gallery hallway and Molly sets up the laser obstacle course. Eggsy takes out his phone and plugs it into a speaker, 'If I Can't Dance' blasts through and Eggsy heads to the start of the lasers. He starts of with a front roll and then it's just a flurry of handstands, backflips, hops, turns and spins. It takes him 5 tries to stop hitting the lasers. After his 7th time completing the course the girls clap. He grins and lays on the ground sweating and panting. “Ok...next...we...do...the...zip...wire.” He gulps down half a litre of water and gets back up.

As the girls are about to set up their harnesses a red light engulfs the gym. “Oh shit!” Molly quickly shuts off the laser system then runs to the window on the door and looks through, she hisses, “It's the minister and a camera crew!” All the girls scramble to clean up all the equipment Andrea then drops the harnesses and the clang. They all freeze. Molly glances through the window carefully and sees them coming their way. “Christ! He's coming this way!” Taylor and Andrea quickly take all the equipment and hide in the store cupboard, while they do that, Eggsy skids across the floor to his phone and quickly changes to a slower song then skips to near the end. He goes into the middle of the floor and begins dancing.

The door slams open and everyone crowds into the room, Eggsy quickly ends on a fast pirouette then falls to his knees breathing heavily. Molly begins clapping and then they both look over to the door, Eggsy grins, “Hey, Haz!” Harry is looking at him wide eyed with his mouth open. He clears his throat, “Good afternoon, Eggsy.” Eggsy grins, “Who's ya mates?” One of the women stand forward and push a microphone towards him, “Are you a student here?” “Aye...Head Boy, why?” The woman looks confused, “Head boy? I thought this was an all female school?” She shoves the microphone back to him, “It's uh... a long story. How come yous are here?” Another reporter steps forward, “We've heard your school is one of the worst in the country. What do you say to that?” Eggsy smiles, “Being here is like being apart of a family. I wouldn't give up this place for anythin.”

Eggsy grabs his bag and walks towards them, “As head boy, I can escort you round the school if ya want?” Harry shakes his head, “Unnecessary, we were just leaving.” Eggsy nods, “Ah well, I'll walk you out then.” He leads them all out of the room and looks back to Molly and winks.

As the other reporters make their way outside and back to their cars Harry and Eggsy hang back. “I didn't expect to see you so soon, Haz.” Eggsy grins up at Harry who sighs, “Harry, please Eggsy.” There was a slight pause as a group of girls walked past, “Your performance really was something else.” Eggsy blushed, “Thank ya, 'arry.” he winks at Harry. “I'm actually quite flexible.” Harry looks very flustered all of a sudden and lowers his voice, “Eggsy... this flirtatious behaviour is not a good idea.” Eggsy snorts, “You know what, 'arry, If it feels right. It is right. Simple as.” Quick as a flash he goes on his tiptoes and kisses Harry on the cheek before sauntering up the stairs, “See ya round, 'arry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dancing that Eggsy does when they walk in the gym. I know this is actually used a lot but this man is an amazing dancer and please go check it out.  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI
> 
> Also please please please don't forget to leave a wee kudos and possibly comment.  
> Thank you! Love you all!  
> Lady A


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! This isn't the last chapter. It is just too long so I am splitting it into 2 parts.  
> Please don't kill me.  
> P.S I'm so sorry I didn't update as regularly as I was, I've just started a new job.  
> Love you all,  
> Lady A x

Roxy was walking through the corridor when a hand wrapped around her arm and dragged her into a room. She tried to scream but someone covered her mouth. Suddenly the lights come on and Roxy sees Eggsy standing in front of her with his hands behind his back.  
She takes in her surroundings and realises that she is in the Head Boy room, and all the other girls are here. She looks back to Eggsy who steps forward.

“You've had this coming since the day you arrived, Mortan.”

The hand is gone from Roxy's mouth and she shakes, “What are you going to do to me?”

Eggsy smiles and brings his hands forward holding hangers of clothes, all the other girls bring out make-up equipment. “We gonna give ya a make-ova silly.” He pushes her down onto the chair that's in front of his dresser and hits play on his phone.

He points to the twins, “You first girlies.” Tania and Tara step forward with their own bag, make-up...kind of... They put Roxy's hair in messy uneven pigtails, Tara brings of a jar and grabs a paintbrush and makes Roxy look like she stuck her face in mud. Tania throws a pinafore, trainers and ripped shirt and tights. Roxy goes and changes and comes out. Tania and Tara look at each other, not impressed, they then smile and put a singed hat on her head.  
([The First Year Look](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiNxJfN-JDfAhVRx4UKHY3bAZIQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fforum.blu-ray.com%2Fshowpost.php%3Fp%3D1778317%26postcount%3D1354&psig=AOvVaw3UVF-vD7i7IZe045RTJfST&ust=1544382819030493))

Eggsy shakes his head, “Good effort girls... but she's a bit too old for the firstie look. Yea?” The twins sigh and push her up to the geeks,

Molly and Cara clean her face put her hair in 2 tight buns on the top of her head, put her shirt proper, tie her tie, give her a sweater-vest, a knee length skirt and a pair of glasses.  
([The Geek Look](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiZhPqd_pDfAhVKxhoKHeKJC4cQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwyldemag.com%2Finterviews%2F2017%2F8%2F12%2Fthe-wylde-interview-sophie-cookson&psig=AOvVaw20UawIJSG6u9gJNiyNxAxH&ust=1544384332978305))

Roxy comes from behind the clothes rack and gives Eggsy an unimpressed face. Eggsy snickers, “Agreed. Next!”

The chavs come over mock gagging and push Roxy into the chair, they put her hair in a side pony tail, big fake eyelashes with smokey eyeshadow, large gold hoop earrings push Roxy back behind the clothes rack and throw clothes over at her. She comes out in a short plaid skirt, white knee high socks, short sleeved shirt and a deep neck jumper with the sleeves cut off.  
([The Chav Look](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjFhcvv-ZDfAhWtgM4BHfvbChAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fpuddingme.blogspot.com%2F2011%2F10%2Fst-trinians-school-for-bad-girls.html&psig=AOvVaw1Ik1EHhioReVkTUNUDQ0uQ&ust=1544383162217211))

Eggsy lights up a cigarettes, “Nahh.”

The emos descend on Roxy like a pack and almost instantly all colour is almost gone. Purple highlights in her hair, dark red lipstick, Black trousers with chains and a belt, black blazer and heavy black eyeliner.  
([The Emo Look](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwip4Zyc_ZDfAhXMxYUKHfYMBksQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F308989224416498392%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Ik1EHhioReVkTUNUDQ0uQ&ust=1544383162217211))

Eggsy, now sitting on his window sill, almost chokes on the smoke laughing. “Next!”

The Posh Totties get her next. They shoo away the emos and wipe off all of Roxy's makeup, they curl her hair softly, give her a soft make-up look and dress her in an almost invisible skirt, short sleeved shirt and a boobtube jumper, tights and high heels.  
([The Posh Tottie Look](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiTicnN_ZDfAhXkyYUKHWkFCocQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F460704236856719377%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Ik1EHhioReVkTUNUDQ0uQ&ust=1544383162217211))

Eggsy stubs out the cigarette, “Close. But not quite." He hums, "I have an idea.” He grabs Roxy and takes her behind the clothing racks.  
He pushes her out, with her hair now curly, soft make-up and black thick rimmed glasses. He dresses her in a white shirt with a short skirted pinafore, fishnet tights, small hoop earrings, high heeled thigh boots and a blazer jacket.

All the girls gasp and grin. Eggsy leads Roxy to the mirror.

“So? What do ya think?”

Roxy smiles, “I feel like St. Trinian's.”

Eggsy givers her a hug from behind and shouts “Yes, Rox!”

The other girls cheer and Eggsy thinks it's a great occasion to bring out the drink.

oOo

 

The girls head to the National Gallery the next evening, they all walk with their arms linked and head to the front doors with a spring in their step. Roxy nudges Eggsy.

“Wha?”

She points her head to the right and Eggsy sees Minister Harry Hart along with his daughter. She looks so very smug and Eggsy would just love to kick her right in the – He snaps out of it when he realises a pair of eyes are staring back at him. Harry has caught his eye. Eggsy sucks in a breath and tries his best to keep cool and walk straight past them and into the gallery.

Eggsy walks up to the man sitting at the information desk, “Aright bruv, here for St. Trinians.” the man nods and signs them in and gives Eggsy the trailer key. “Cheers guv.” He turns around and nearly bumps straight into Harry... and Verity. “'Arry, lovely to see you.” Eggsy notices the slight blush that is creeping up the mans neck. “Good evening, Eggsy. How are-” “Daddy! Come on!” Verity huffs at his side and tries to pull Harry into the Grand Hall. “You wouldn't want to talk to that anyway, Daddy. Let's go!” Harry pats her on the arm, “You go ahead now, Verity. I'll catch up.” Verity huffs and storms off into the Grand Hall. Harry turns to Eggsy, “My apologies for my daughters behaviour.” Eggsy shrugs, “It's aright, she can't say anythin I ain't 'eard before.” Harry frowns, “Would you care to accompany me for a coffee, Eggsy?” Eggsy's heart almost leaps out of his chest, he's about to say yes when he's interrupted by a shout. “Eggsy? We need to go!” Eggsy looks over to the girls beckoning him over and his heart sinks.

Ah yes. The Heist. St. Trinians, His home.

He looks back to Harry, “I'm so sorry, 'arry, But I can't. Another time?” Harry smiles, “Of course, Eggsy.” Eggsy smiles, “I'll see ya later 'arry.”

He walks back over to the girls, “What was that about, Eggsy?” Chloe asks, “Nofin.” Eggsy shrugs, “C'mon, we need to start getting set-up.”

They all turn and walk outside and it takes Eggsy everything he has not to turn around and just stay with Harry. Instead he decides to walk out with the girls and unlocks the door to the caravan to begin setting up their equipment. He throws down a bag a little harder than he intended to and all the girls look to him. “Sorry.” he mumbles, Roxy walks over to him and takes low, “Eggsy, are you alright?” Eggsy sighs, “Am fine, Rox.”

He exits the caravan and looks around before getting on his knees to see where the manhole is. He takes a quick measurement and then walks back inside and measures on the ground. “Okay. The entrance is around here, who has the saw?” Andrea comes forward and gets on the floor to begin sawing,

“Cara, go outside and make sure no one comes in.” Cara nods and heads outside.

Andrea cuts the hole and they remove it and Andrea jumps down the hole of the caravan onto the tarmac. She is about to lift the sewer cover when Roxy stops them, Cara carefully gets back inside, “We need everyone out. It's time for the show.”

Molly gives Peaches, Chloe and Chelsea their glasses, “Now, we will be with you the whole way, we will be getting the answers for you as quick as possible. The best thing you can do is not to panic.” The three girls nod and they engage in a group hug before Roxy escorts them out of the caravan. She turns to Eggsy, “I'll keep in constant contact.” Eggsy nods and then Roxy leaves, leaving himself, Andrea, Taylor, the twins and Molly and Celia doing tech. Eggsy pulls on a dark fitted jacket over his school shirt and zips it up, Andrea, Taylor and himself all have black bags on their backs carrying their harnesses and wire. All the team has on a headset.

The twins come forward having both of their helmets on and Eggsy attaches a camera to both of them. Molly turns, “Cameras are live.” the twins nod and Eggsy looks down to see Tania taking two cigarettes out of a packet. “Oi! Tania, what you doin?! Yous are ten! An' carryin explosives!” Tara shakes her head, “It's not what you think, Eggsy.” They both rip the cigarettes in half and shove them up their noses. “It's for the smell.”

“We saw it on CSI.” they say together.

“Ohhhhhhhh” all the older girls nod.

“Okay, you're ready,” Taylor wraps them in a big hug and then they begin to descend into the hole, they both look up and the seniors say, “Good luck, girls.” together.

They watch on the camera as the twins attach the explosives onto the metal gate. The other screen shows what Roxy is seeing, the schools begin cheering and Eggsy touches his ear to activate his mic, “Roxy?”

“ _Not yet.”_

They wait as the host announces St. Trinian's and all the girls go wild, _“Now, Eggsy”_ Andrea presses in her mic, “Now girls!”

The caravan shakes as the explosives shake the whole ground, “Shit!” Eggsy shouts. “Rox, did anyone notice?”

“ _No, all clear.”_

“Where are they?” Eggsy looks up and he doesn't see anything but black on the girls cameras, “Girls? Girls are you ok?!” Taylor shouts into her mic. Molly leans into her mic,”Girls, hello? Speak to me!” Eggsy presses his hands onto the desk, staring at the screens, willing them to move.

They hear static and then groaning. The footage jostles and the girls get up and look at each other. “That was wicked!” They shout.

Everyone in the caravan makes a sigh of relief.

Eggsy touches Andrea and Taylor's shoulders, “Okay girls. Let's rock' n 'roll.” The three pull black bandannas over their noses and mouths climb down and meet up with the twins. They walk through the sewer until the twins stop and point up, Eggsy sees mettle rungs on the wall and makes a sign to the girls to stop. Above them is a hatch to get into the middle of the gallery. Andrea turns and Eggsy lifts out a small camera on a long sturdy wire. He starts to slowly raise it up and feeds it through the hole of the grate. He moves it in a circle and waits for word,

“ _You're good._ ” Molly says over the com.

Eggsy climbs up a few rungs and sees a padlock on the hatch, he takes out his lock picks and makes quick work of the lock, placing it in his pocket, he then presses his hands to the hatch and lifts it up slowly, He looks around then lifts the hatch off and to the side.

Eggsy realises there is no top step so he uses his upper body strength to pull himself up. He turns lies down on his stomach, reaches into the hole and grabs Tania's hand and pulls her up, next is Tara then Andrea. As he is pulling up Taylor they hear a door bang and two sets of footsteps. Everyone freezes, it takes Eggsy a split second to get over the shock and he acts out him jumping into the hole and the others jumping in for him to catch them to make less noise. The others nod and Eggsy quickly climbs down, Taylor jumps and he catches her, pushing her to the side, Andrea jumps next and he catches her, he waits for the twins and instead the cover is placed back over the hole, Eggsy quickly climbs back up tries to look through the small holes.

“What are you two doing here?!” Eggsy hears a gruff man ask and he hears the twins crying, “We got stuck in the toilet and we thought our mummy would come and get us but nobody did and now we're lost.” “We're scared!” They wail harder and Eggsy smiles.

“ _Little geniuses.”_ Mollysays.

“You're safe now, come on.”

Eggsy hears footsteps getting further away and gently opens the hatch to see Tara and Tania being carried by the two men. Tara gives Eggsy a thumbs up and smile before being carried around the corner out of sight.

“Molly, report?”

“ _You need to go through the arch in front of you and then turn left. There should be a set of stairs that takes you to the balcony on the grand hall.”_

He pulls himself back out of the hole again and pulls the two girls up. He puts the cover back over the hole and stands up straight and straightens his hat. The trio sneak through the hallway and quietly go up the stairs,

“ _We've got a problem.”_

Eggsy feels his blood run cold, “What...”

“ _We can't get through to the girls. Something's happened to their glasses.”_

Eggsy sighed, “It's fine. We're not here to win remember. Now shh, we're entering the balcony.” They quietly open the door and slip inside to Cheltenham girls applauding and cheering their girls. They tiptoe to just above where the cameras are, he points to the other side of the hall.

Taylor nods and takes the rope out of her bag and the crossbow. She ties the wire to the end of the arrow and leans against the stone railing,

Eggsy stops her, “Rox, flip your hair if you cab hear me,” He sees Roxy casually brush her hair off her shoulder, “Great, we need a distraction, the arrow will be too loud” he whispers.

They look down as Cheltenham get another question right and Roxy stands to clap, the rest of the girls join in, giving them a cover. Taylor shoots the arrow and it goes through the back of a sofa, Taylor pulls it and the arrow stays.

Eggsy takes the wire from Taylor and begins to tie it tight around the stone railing.

Once the wire has been secured Eggsy puts on his harness and clips it onto the wire, he gently climbs over the wall, takes a deep breath and leans down, keeping has hands on the wire he wraps his feet around it and begins to pull himself across the hall. He pulls himself up and back over the wall to safety. He unclasps himself and gives the other two the OK sign to come across.

He watches as Taylor and Andrea have a small tiff before Taylor starts coming across and Andrea follows close behind. Eggsy thinks for a moment that the wire won't hold their weight but they both get across safely. They all get over the wall and as the two girls unclasp themselves they hear the next question.

“What is the volume of a sphere?”

All three St. Trinian's girls buzz in but Peaches got there first.

“Um... quite loud.”

There's a snicker that goes through the room and Eggsy himself snorts. “God sake, Peaches.” he mutters.

They all take off their harnesses and put them back in Andrea's bag.

They walk down the other set of stairs and as Eggsy walks around the corner he stops to a halt, pushes the other two back with his arm and skids back around the corner. The other two look at him in confusion before he mouths “Guard.” at them.

“ _All clear. Move it.”_ Molly says over the glasses.  
They wait a few more seconds and then Eggsy peaks his head around the corner, just to be sure the coast is clear and they begin to run down the hallway into a large area the two girls go in two separate directions, “It's down 'ere!” he hisses and they immediately U-turn and run after Eggsy. He takes the next left and slows halfway down the corridor and holds out his hands to slow the girls too.

There she sits, The Girl with the Pearl Earring, Just metres away. Practically in their grasp.

He takes his bag off and sets it on the ground, taking out his goggles and a pair of latex gloves. He takes off his glasses and hands them to Andrea. He puts on the goggles and sees where all the lasers are. He takes his headphones through his vest and into his ears. Lastly he puts on the latex gloves.

“Good luck.” the girls whisper to him.

He takes a deep breath. “Focus, Eggsy.” he mutters to himself and hits play. 'If I Can't Dance' filters through his ears and he steps up to the lasers.

He lies flat on the ground and uses his hands to pull himself forward under the first laser. He moves into a crouch and dives to the left over another laser, as his hands land on the ground he pushes his body over his hands and lands his feet, now in a bridge position over another laser. He wobbles slightly panicking, before bridging higher and pushes off his hands to stand upright. He does a one handed cartwheel over another three lasers. He takes a deep breath, pushes his back leg forward into a pirouette and turns does a 360 turn, pushes off his supporting leg and leaps into a square. He takes a mirror out of his pocket and slides it over the source of the lasers, bouncing them back against the wall and clearing the area.

He takes off his goggles and gasping for breath he also grins as the two girls run up to him grinning.

“That was amazing, Eggsy!” they whisper.

Eggsy puts his glasses back on and gets up to hug both of them before walking up to the painting.

“ _Great job, Eggsy. The shows ending soon. Hurry.”_

Eggsy checks around the frame to see if there are any extra hidden security devices, he sees none and carefully slips the painting off the wall. He quickly and expertly takes the painting out of the frame and clasps it onto Taylors back.

“Go. I'll catch up.” The two girls nod and run down the hall. Eggsy hangs the frame back on the wall and grins before also legging it down the hall after the two girls.

“ _Right you've only got three minutes till the end of the show. Get back now!”_

As Eggsy walks back out onto the balcony he sees the sofa now pulled tight to the wall and as Andrea gets over the other side, her foot catches the wire and pulls it out of the sofa. Eggsy tries to run and catch it but he fails but someone must be looking out for him as it snags on one of the beams and the audience don't notice.

He looks across the way and Andrea mouths “I'm so sorry!” Eggsy gestures with his hands, “What the bloody hell am I meant to do?!” he hisses.

“ _Eggsy. You need to get back now. **Right now** or we're finished!”_

Eggsy presses his hands against the back of his head in frustration. He has no idea what to do.

He looks down and freezes as he catches eyes with Harry Hart and then ducks down, “Bugger! Hart just saw me!”

He looks down to see Roxy looking behind her, _“He's leaving the room. He's going to blow this whole thing.”_

Eggsy felt like a light-bulb went off in his head. “No, he's not going to. Girls take the painting and go. I'll handle this.”

He immediately hears protests,  
“But Eggsy-”  
“Eggsy no!”  
“What?!”

He takes off his glasses and his black jacket then shoves them into the bag, he then lifts out his school tie and ties it loosely around his neck. He grabs the bag and quickly runs back out the way he came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at linking.... I haven't done it before... links lead to websites but the pictures are there... somewhere... my apologies.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy slides down the banister and jumps into a run across the gallery. He needs to make sure Harry is as far away from the missing painting as possible.

He darts around the next corner and collides into a solid, warm, body. He falls to the ground and looks up ready to make an excuse to the guard but when he looks up he's looking into the familiar eyes of Harry Hart.

He smiles his cheeky grin. “Why, 'arry, we've gotta stop meetin like this.”

The older man is frowning down at him, “Eggsy, what on _earth_ do you think you are doing?”

Eggsy doesn't lose his grin, “Well ya see, I really needed to 'ave a slash and the guard told me the wrong way to the bathrooms. I was just on my way back.” As he talks, Eggsy picks himself off the floor and dusts down his trousers.

Harry does not look impressed. “Eggsy. Whatever it is you and your school have plotted, I suggest you stop. Now.”

Eggsy puts his hand on his heart in mock horror, “Minister! Would I do a thing like 'at?”

Harry rolls his eyes, “You know, Eggsy. When I was in the prison system I had encountered some of the countries top felons. But you... and you're school seem to be in a whole other league.”

Eggsy smirks, “I'll take that as a compliment, 'arry.”

Harry turns and begins to walk further into the gallery, “I hope you will contain your smirk in front of the judge, Eggsy.”

Eggsy runs after him and links his arm through Harry's and takes his hip flask out of his pocket, “How about a drink then, before you drag me down for good?” Harry shakes his head, “I don't think so, Eggsy.”

Eggsy shakes his head. Time for a different approach.

“Am I not good enough for you or somethin?” He shouts after Harry who's now stopped in his tracks. “Do I not speak proper enough? Do I not 'ave enough money? Am I not _worthy_ of a man like you?”

Harry turns on his heel and walks straight up to Eggsy. “I know what you are doing, Eggsy Unwin.” Eggsy stays silent, staring him down.

“One drink.” Harry says before walking over to a bench in the middle of the room and taking a seat. Eggsy follows and shrugs off his bag, gently placing it on the floor.

Eggsy takes the first swig from the flask, it burns as it goes down and he scrunches up his face as he passes it to Harry. Harry's reaction is not as obvious as Eggsy's but he scrunches his face up a little.

“Eggsy. This has nothing to do with where you come from or how much money you have.”

Eggsy snorts. “Oh really, 'arry? Wha's it about then?”

Harry rolls his eyes at this, “Do not play dumb with me, Eggsy. It does not suit you.” He pauses as he takes another drink and passes it back to Eggsy. “Eggsy, I am double your age. I have a daughter who _is_ your age, for goodness sake.”

Eggsy leans back on the bench, taking a drink, “And what if I told you I don't give a rats arse about that? I think I have made that pretty clear.”

Harry runs a hand over his face, “Eggsy, you are putting me into a very difficult position.” Eggsy is about to make a joke when Harry sends a glare his way and he laughs and throws his hands up in surrender. He giggles and falls softly against Harry's shoulder, Harry wraps an arm around Eggsy to steady him.

“I ought to turn you over – in. I ought to turn you _in,_ Eggsy.”

Eggsy turns his head, lays his left hand on Harry's chest and impulsively nuzzles into Harry's neck. “But you won't, 'arry.”

“What makes you so sure?” Eggsy can hear the fondness and the smile in his voice, he pulls back slightly, Harry is looking at him now. They're noses are a whisper away from touching.

Eggsy's heart starts pounding.

His head starts swimming.

His mouth is dry.

He looks deep into Harry's eyes.

“This.”

Eggsy moves forward and they're lips finally meet.

It's everything Eggsy has dreamed off since he kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry's lips are warm and soft and Eggsy feels like he's going to melt... if it weren't for the panic that Harry is _not_ kissing back!

Before Eggsy can pull back, run away and live the rest of his life in shame, the arm around him tightens and Harry begins to kiss him back.

Now Eggsy feels like melting.

They pull apart for 0.1 seconds before they kiss again... and again... and again.

Eggsy winds his free hand into Harry's soft curls and he feels like he's in heaven.

But he needs more.

He tries to climb into Harry's lap before Harry pulls back and pushes him back slightly.

Harry sees the hurt in the boys eyes and grabs both of the boys hands, “Stop what you are thinking, Eggsy. The show is going to end soon.” Eggsy will not look at him so he wraps his fingers under Eggsy's chin and pulls it up so they lock eyes.

“I'd rather have you alone and all to myself, my darling boy.”

Eggsy chokes on air and stares at Harry wide eyed, Harry raises an eyebrow in response and pats Eggsy's bum.

“Up you get. We need to go.”

As they fix themselves they hear a massive roar from the Grand Hall.

“I believe, your school as just won.”

Eggsy steps up to Harry, “I don't really care at this point.”

Harry smiles down at him, “Indeed. However, you, dear boy, are going to go home with your school.”

Eggsy's face drops instantly, “Are you kidding me, 'arry?!”

Harry sets his hands onto Eggsy's shoulders, “Verity goes to her mother's tomorrow evening. You will go home, I'm sure you have a lot to celebrate. Then tomorrow evening, I will pick you up around 7 and we will have dinner at my house.”

Eggsy grins, “6 and you have a deal.”

oOo

Eggsy walks into the Assembly hall to see that the party is already in full swing. Someone grabs his arm and it's Roxy.

“Where on earth have you been?! We were worried sick!” she envelopes Eggsy into a massive hug.

“Merlin managed to sell the fake picture to my dad. We now have £500,000.” She whispers in his ear.

Eggsy holds out his bottle of beer, “In that case, Rox. Cheers!” They smash their bottles together and take a drink.

Then Roxy bellows, “Guys! Eggsy's here!” The other girls turn around and everyone begins to cheer. The girls all run at him and give a big group hug and then Eggsy hugs them individually.

Molly punches his arm, “Don't scare me like that again, Unwin.”

Andrea doesn't say anything but smiles at Eggsy and hugs him tight.

Taylor gives him a fist bump.

Eggsy gives Peaches, Chelsea and Chloe kisses on the cheek. “Congratulations girls!”

He does his secret handshake with the twins.

Lastly he sees Miss Mortan. He walks up to her and she laughs before enveloping him in a crushing hug. “Well done, Eggsy. Well done!” Eggsy smiles up at her, “Thanks, Miss.”

Eggsy wouldn't be able to tell you the rest of what happened that night if he tried.

He does remember, sort of, telling Roxy about his date tomorrow night. She had begun squealing and gave him another hug, “Is that why you wanted to _handle_ it!?” She winks at Eggsy who just doubles over laughing.

He can just about remember pole dancing... and singing the school anthem. His voice is croaky from smoking too much and he can barely lift his head off the pillow.

Roxy pulls back his curtain, “Morning, sunshine!” Eggsy groans and covers his head with his blanket, “Roxy. What do you _want_?!” Roxy smiles, “We need to go over the plan for later. Since you won't be here for when he _find_ the painting.”

Eggsy gives her the finger, but doesn't move from under the blanket so his voice is slightly muffled, “You all go in with schoolbags, one of yous has the paintin. Grab some clothes, go into the changin room, pretend you just found the painting. Done. Leave me alone.”

Roxy smirks and gets up, “Thanks, Eggsy. Also it's almost 4pm.”

At that Eggsy kicks off the blanket in panic.

“BOLLOCKS!”

He trips out of the bed and runs out to the showers with Roxy laughing at him the whole way.

When he comes back into the dorm, some of the girls are sitting on his bed and his wardrobe is wide open, “Oi! What yous doin?” The girls all turn and grin. “It's your turn for a makeover Eggsy.”

Roxy holds up a pair of [red lace pants](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwivmsu0tpvfAhVM4YUKHSaLBL4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.jumia.co.ke%2Fsanwood-hollow-lace-breathable-panties-briefs-see-through-sexy-women-mid-rise-underwear-red-4414546.html&psig=AOvVaw39aanhEd-mHNZhXPgK7Syl&ust=1544743023365922), “We've all agreed to start with these though.” Eggsy blushes and snatches the pants out of her hand. “I do not need any of your help, thank you very much.”

All the girls pout, “Pleaseeeee, Eggsy. We'll make it you we swear.” Chelsea begs. Eggsy sighs and gives in, mostly because he doesn't have time to argue. He starts with the red lace pants, then black jeans, a black polo with yellow stripes on the collar, and his yellow and black [Jeremy Scott jacket ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjv3NTpuZvfAhUJExoKHRuODqMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.starsjackets.com%2Fproduct%2Fkingsman-2-taron-egerton-gary-eggsy-unwin-golden-jacket&psig=AOvVaw3SVI5gkX7QM5lCiAMNSyYK&ust=1544743755224767)that the chavs got him for his 18th birthday. He finishes it off with a white cap and his white trainers with the wings on them.

He does a full spin for the girls who all whistle at him.

He looks out the window and sees car lights heading down the lane. His heart skips a beat.  
All the girls wish him luck and Roxy gives him a hug, he whispers in her ear.

“You're in charge now.”

He winks at them all and then runs downstairs. He takes a deep breath and loses it straight away again as he sees Mr Sex-On-Legs Harry Hart leaning up against his car, smoking. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Harry puts out the cigarette and straightens himself as Eggsy walks down the steps to meet him.

Harry smiles at him, “Good evening, Eggsy.”

“Evenin, Haz”

Harry sighs and proceeds to open Eggsy car door for him. “Cheers.”

Harry slams the door and walks around to his own side and they quickly leave the school behind them.

oOo

Harry's house is not what he expected it to be. There's butterflies pinned on the walls everywhere, old style furniture and a god damned dead dog in the bathroom!

Harry had made him a 3 course meal and taught him all the different etiquettes to eating dinner from cutlery to dishes to when to eat if he was in the company of royalty and it was the greatest thing Eggsy has ever done.

They laughed and made small talk and Eggsy even got some dirt on the ex.

Harry grumbled, “Honestly, Eggsy. We weren't married, it was just a fling.” Eggsy grinned.

They retired to the sofa and Harry brought out more wine. They fussed about until they got the right seating position for both of them, Harry sitting in the middle on the sofa, Eggsy to the right of him, turned towards him with his legs over Harry's lap.

“Eggsy, darling. I must ask.”

Eggsy hummed, “How is you became part of St. Trinian's?”

Eggsy frowned, “Ah. It's a mood killer story, 'arry.”

Harry ran his hand comfortingly up and down Eggsy's thigh, “The more I know about you the better.”

Eggsy sighed, “I'll give you the short version, k? I don't want to put a downer on our night.”

Harry nodded.

“Umm... basically, my da died in the army. Me ma got remarried the biggest prick in England. We lived in a rundown estate with a deadbeat stepdad who beat the both of us, then ma had a baby. Daisy.” Eggsy smiled, “So, Dean just took it out on me. The one night I ran away, ran into Miss Mortan and the rest is history.”

Harry rubbed Eggsy's knee. “How are they now?”

Eggsy laughed bitterly, “Dunno. Never been back, 'arry.”

Harry set his wine glass to the side and took Eggsy's and put it on the table. He lifted under Eggsy's legs and around his waist to lift him and seat him properly on his knee.

Eggsy immediately lay his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. “You know you are one of the most selfless people I know?”

Eggsy snorts and Harry taps him on the nose, “Ah, yes you are Eggsy. You had to save yourself and now you're putting everything on the line for you to do what you believe is right. To be able to do that is very brave.”

He presses his lips into Eggsy's hair.

“And I love you for it.”

Eggsy whips his head back and stares at Harry.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me, darling.”

Eggsy hugs Harry tight, “I love you too, 'arry.”

Eggsy pulls back slightly from the hug to press their lips together.

Eggsy Unwin knows he will never tire from kissing Harry Hart.

He feels Harry's tongue press against his lips, asking, begging for permission and Eggsy allows.

Soon they're making out like two teenagers.

Harry starts to kiss down Eggsy's jaw and trail down his neck. “H- Ha – Harry.” He rearranges himself so that he is straddling Harry, then he grinds down hard and they both moan.

Harry slips his hands down the back of Eggsy's jeans, freezes for a moment and almost loses all his senses.

Harry pulls away from the kiss and Eggsy can see Harry's eyes are almost black with lust.

“You, young man, are to go right up those stairs, into the bedroom, strip everything but those sinful underwear and wait for me. Understood?”

Eggsy gives Harry another quick kiss and grinds down again before getting up and shaking his ass at Harry.

“Yes, daddy.”

Then he turns and runs up the stairs, stripping as he goes.

oOo

The next morning Eggsy wakes up sore and to an empty bed, which does not make a happy Eggsy. He frowns and gets up, grabbing Harry's boxers and shirt before heading downstairs to find the other man. As he walks downstairs he dodges all the clothes thrown about and he can hear the kettle and he saunters through the dining room to see Harry cracking eggs into a pan.

Eggsy walks up behind Harry and snakes his arms around the his sides, he feels him tense before relaxing again.

“Shouldn't you still be in bed, darling?”

Eggsy kisses Harry's back, “Mmhm, then I woke up alone.”

Harry turns and gives Eggsy a quick kiss, “My deepest apologies.”

Eggsy passes a glance at the clock and then whips his head back to it. He bats at Harry's arms and his chest, “Not now! Not now! We need to see the news!”

Eggsy runs out of the kitchen and skids into the living room, he turns on the T.V and turns on the morning news.

Harry follows Eggsy quickly into the living room and watches the news leaning on the door frame.
    
    
    “ _More now on that breaking news story. In an extraordinary turn of events, the priceless painting that was stolen last night from the National Gallery has been recovered._  
     Vermeer's 'Girl With A Pearl Earring' was found by a group of schoolgirls in a changing room of Harvey Nichols.   
    We can go live now to St Trinian's School where our reporter Denise Stephenson is with the chairman of the National Gallery waiting to give the students a reward.”

The picture changes to outside St.Trinian's and Eggsy whoops with joy.

That reporter that came into the school is there with the chairman who is holding a cheque.

“Goodness Eggsy, that must've happened just after we left the Gallery.” Eggsy turned to Harry and winked, “Of course, 'arry. Now shush! I think they're talking about ya!”

Eggsy turns the volume up on the T.V as the shot changes to that woman Denise.

“ _Unfortunately, we have been unable to contact Education Minister Harry Hart, we hope that he will be in contact with us soon with his own comments on this turn of events.”_

Eggsy walks over to Harry, “Looks like you have some apologising to do for trying to shut down my school, Minister.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?” He grabs Eggsy by the ass and lifts him up, Eggsy's legs wrap around his waist and his arms lock around Harry's neck.

“I suppose I should start right away.” Eggsy grins and kisses Harry who carries Eggsy out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the door behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the end!  
> Thanks guys for sticking with me, I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> So please leave a kudos and possibly a comment on what you think?  
> Thank you soo much!  
> Love you all xx


End file.
